Operation: Prove it
by jdc6
Summary: When Korra and Asami discover that new people are moving in next door Korra sets out to prove Asami wrong and prove that these two are indeed a married couple.
1. Chapter 1

"Asami."

"Asami."

"Asami come quick get over here!" Korra shouted excitedly.

Asami who was sitting at the kitchen table quirked her brow as she put down her copy of this morning's newspaper Republic City Press.

She headed towards the source of the shouts to find Korra gleeful peering not so discreetly through the couple's white living room blinds.

"Asami, look!"

Asami rolled her eyes playfully as she joined Korra to see what all the fuss was about. Scooting over while continuing to look outside Korra explained how she had been in the middle of taking their dog Naga out for a walk when she noticed a moving van next door. So in true Korra fashion she decided to rush back to the house to check out these new neighbors.

Although she admitted she had yet to lay eyes on them she was indeed very excited about their arrival.

"Isn't this great Asami!" Korra exclaimed. "New Neighbors. New possibilities." She grinned widely.

"Yes. I suppose your right sweetheart." Asami smiled.

"I know! Do you know what this means?" Korra asked excitedly.

"No." Asami stated curiously.

"It means we could finally have another married couple on the block we can hang out with. Think about it double dates, people to talk to about married life, and tons of other stuff." Korra laughed.

Asami smiled at her wife who was practically shaking with excitement before chuckling at her cute antics. "Your such a dork." She grinned.

Yes, Asami had to admit the idea of having another married couple on the block was wonderful. Their last neighbors were horribly obnoxious college brats who threw parties well into the night. The couple tried to fix this problem all on their own figuring there was no need to involve the authorities just yet. They could handle a couple of college kids right?

However, every time Korra and Asami would kindly but firmly explain to the young men how they needed to lower the music down so that the young women could get enough rest for work in the morning. Those jerks would nod, smile, and simply turn up the music the moment they left.

It didn't take long for Asami to end up sleeping through a really important investment meeting causing her to lose a major client for her company leaving both Korra and her fuming. That night when Asami and Korra both came home from their respective jobs to find loud music playing Asami picked up the phone and called the proper authorities, to her dialing 911 never felt sweeter.

Soon enough an officer had arrived next door and the kids had lowered the music all of five seconds before it started up again. Agni knew if those brats even went to school. No one could party that much into the night and still be able to get up and head to class in the morning it was simply impossible!

After a while both women realized they were on their own since Republic City's finest didn't do shit about their disruptive neighbors no matter how many complaints they made. They had decided it was time to take matters into their own hands finally following through with one of Korra's diabolical schemes.

Yes, if you were to ask Asami she would say the whole getting back at those kids for making their lives difficult was very immature and stupid. However, those guys were turds and they totally deserved it and it was _all_ Korra's fault. **_She_** had suggested they simply break into their neighbors' home to help adjust their speakers, but noooo it wasn't enough.

Asami had to admit Korra did have a knack for roping her into her crazy schemes. Three cherry bombs, two broken toilets, one flooded house, and a seriously messed up stereo later they found that they had indeed gotten rid of their little problem.

Korra and Asami had both tried to rationalize it claiming that those kids had simply gotten what they'd deserve, however both women couldn't help the tiny bit of guilt that knawed at them. After all they were supposed to be the adults and they really shouldn't have taken it that far.

The guilt didn't last long though as the boys were quick to point fingers at one another convinced one of their housemates had destroyed the house in a drunken stupor. This of course led to an all out brawl on their front lawn with multiple cops showing up right next door.

Korra and Asami decided to lay low for a while and were even able to come up with convincing yet slightly stupid alibies the night of the incident in case they were ever to be questioned by the police. Agreeing that no matter what they'd both stick to the story hoping they couldn't prove anything.

They agreed that Korra and her had spent the evening at Asami father's mansion riding Asami's Satomobile for a couple of hours before they finally stepped out of that bedroom and drove home late that evening. Asami's father had no problem claiming he heard Korra rev Asami's engine well into the night.

A gentle smile soon grew on Asami's face as she turned her head and gazed at the bulky yellow moving van parked right outside of the small brown home next door.

Yes, Korra and Asami both had to admit they were indeed desperately hoping that these new neighbors were definitely another nice normal married couple.


	2. Chapter 2

The moving van had been parked outside for a couple of minutes before someone finally opened the driver's side door and exited the vehicle. He wore a plain red shirt with blue jeans, he had dark slick back hair, and a slim yet firm looking build.

He was soon followed by a gentleman who wore a plain green shirt with dark jeans. This guy looked as if he had a more solid sturdier build than the other as he rushed over to help out the guy in red who at that very moment seemed to be struggling with a couple of heavy boxes. Soon enough they guys found a good rhythm and began working in tandem to quickly yet efficiently get everything inside.

After a few minutes the guys took a quick break to wipe their forheads and drink a few bottles of waters. It was during this time the guy in green went to the moving van and turned up the radio so that the men could hear the RCU football game.

Korra could bearly suppress a groan as she quickly turned to Asami and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Another pair of college guys." She pouted. "Wait!" She laughed. "Maybe they're a couple the one in the red with the shark brows looks like he bends both ways." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Asami shook her head her gaze unwavering as she studied the men outside through the window. "I don't think so. They clearly work well together and get along well, however they haven't really done anything to give me the impression that there are anything other than good friends. See the brown work gloves they're wearing." She pointed. "They must be the movers."

"You think so?"

"I'm positive Korra. Judging by the type of gloves they're wearing I can tell they are the movers. I mean it looks like they are wearing extra heavy canvas gloves. Those type of gloves give the full hand and finger movement you want when moving boxes, furniture, and etc while providing protection against dirt, dust, and minor abrasions. The black dot pattern on the palms and fingers give you a confident grip. Those type of gloves are usually worn by professionals and have to be special ordered."

"Really?" Korra asked still a little unconvinced. "How can you be so sure they're the movers? I mean they could just be using the gloves because they like them." Korra stated as she turned back to peer at the men unloading a few more boxes.

"I'm sure. After all I did use my powers of deduction" She stated as a matter of factly before cracking a smile and snorting. "That and it says so on the back of their shirts." She giggled.

"Huh." Korra quirked her brow at her wife confused before she quickly peered back out the window to see that sure enough the back of the men's shirts read M&B with the words moving brothers directly underneath it.

"I guess I didn't see that." Korra laughed it off slightly embarrassed.

"Awe it's no big deal sweetie. I thought they might be the new neigbors too until I saw that they brought in a beautiful lily colored vanity , a few pink suite cases, and the boxes labeled hair products. I think that stuff kind of gave it away. I'm pretty sure those guys wouldn't own any of those type of things Kor."

"I guess you have a point 'Sami, but still…there is something about the guy in red that has my bi-dar going off." Korra said as she eyed the young man.

"Korra." Her wife chastised her as she bumped her left shoulder with her right.

"Sooo… if those aren't the new neighbors then who are…

Korra never got to finish her sentence as the new neighbors appeared seemingly out of nowhere pulling up to the house in a light gray honda.

The driver and passanger exited their car and headed towards the movers who were still in the middle of unloading their cargo.

Straining to hear through the glass, Korra and Asami overheard that the women were indeed moving in next door.

Both women had dark colored hair and green eyes, but the taller one with the beauty mark on her face had a lighter skin complexion than the other. The taller woman wore a forest green pantsuit that perfectly outlined her femine curves. The way she walked screamed authority. Her long dark hair was styled in a simple braid but she looked no less professional. Her companion had short hair similar to Korra's she wore a light yellow dress with pretty red heels and a floppy sun hat. They were both beautiful.

Korra mind started churning quickly at the sight of them trying to figure out what type of relationship _if any_ existed between the two women. That was until something shiny caught Korra's curious gaze causing her entire face to light up.

"Oh man Asami look." Korra pointed. "Wedding bands! It's happening babe we've finally found another married couple to hangout with, and not just any type of married couple, but another same-sex one!" She cheered as she did a cute _I was right victory dance_.

"Kor, you know we haven't even meet these people yet. They might be married alright but maybe not to eachother or those rings could symbolize something other than marriage. Maybe…

"Come on Asami we both know I'm right." Korra teased as she poked her wife playfully.

"I'm just saying…

"That I'm right and your wrong." Korra sang in a sing song voice.

Asami rolled her eyes gentle as she puffed out a short breath of air, "Korra your being ridiculous

"Ridiculously awesome."

"That's not what I met!"

"What you wanna make a bet?" Korra laughed.

Suddenly Asami stopped laughing and smirked at her wife with a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Is this a challenge?"

"Maybe." Her wife grinned mischievously.

"Are you sure you wanna play this game with me Korra."

"Oh Asami are you afraid I've finally found a game you couldn't possibley win." She laughed.

"Alright. Prove it. How about this. If I'm right and those two are not a married couple then you have to clean out the garage this weekened. You know like you've been promising for months now."

"The garage? But 'Sami you know that place is a total wreck right now."

"…and?"

Korra pursed her lips for a moment before her eyes lit up. " Fine. I'll agree to that if you agree that if I win you take a look at that book I've been asking you to."

Asami cocked her head to the side confused before a fiery blush covered her cheeks. " _Korra!"_

Korra's brow furrowed before she blushed as well, "No not that one. I couldn't figure out how to…it doesn't matter where would we even get that type of swing?"

"Korra!"

"I'm kidding." She grinned sheepishly. "The other one you know the one about…"

"Ok."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah." Asami whispered as she her gaze softened.

"Good." Korra smiled. "Then all that's left is for me to prove it."


End file.
